


Boda

by Kikinu



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey se sentó en su cama y respiró profundamente. Sólo faltaba un día, veinticuatro horas, mil cuatrocientos cuarenta minutos, ochenta y seis mil cuatrocientos segundos… Oh, rayos, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Sólo quería volver a tener dieciséis años y poder ir a hablar con el consejero del colegio sobre el asunto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boda

Casey se sentó en su cama y respiró profundamente. Sólo faltaba un día, veinticuatro horas, mil cuatrocientos cuarenta minutos, ochenta y seis mil cuatrocientos segundos… Oh, rayos, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Sólo quería volver a tener dieciséis años y poder ir a hablar con el consejero del colegio sobre el asunto.

Pero ya era adulta y su psicóloga le había dicho que no pensara tanto en las cosas.

— ¿Puedo pasar o es de mala suerte? — le pregunta Derek desde el otro lado de la puerta. Casey rió, negando con la cabeza.

— Sabes que no soy supersticiosa.

Derek entró en el cuarto y le sonrió. Entonces, Casey lo supo. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Casarse con Derek era lo que quería y lo iba a hacer.


End file.
